


Let the Punishment Fit the Crime

by club36hours



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/club36hours/pseuds/club36hours
Summary: Master Skinner is not pleased that his boys have been playing without him.





	Let the Punishment Fit the Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Let The Punishment Fit The Crime By

Let The Punishment Fit The Crime  
By   
RATING: NC-17   
CATEGORY: SLASH, M/SK/K, BDSM, PWP  
DISCLAIMER: Mulder, Krychek, and Skinner belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Television. I wrote this for my own amusement and no copy right infringement was intended. I just want to play a little while and then I will put the boys back where I found them.  
SUMMARY: Master Skinner is not pleased that his boys have been playing without him.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: There is no Plot or redeeming qualities to this piece. I wrote this for myself. All the mistakes are mine. Thanks to my buds (LQ, Vyper, and Mort) for looking this over.

* * *

Alex and Fox knelt in the middle of the room afraid to even look at each other as Skinner paced angrily up and down. 

They had only been having a bit of fun sucking each other off as they waited for Skinner to get home from a late meeting. They hadn't been prepared for Skinner to come in early and catch them six-nine on the couch.

The big man hadn't said a word just dragged each of them to the center of the room and forced them to their knees into position. They had been kneeling with their pants hanging open for the last thirty minutes as Skinner paced.

Finally the big man stopped pacing and stood silently in front of them. 

"Who do you belong to Alex?" Skinner's voice was sharp with anger.

"You sir." Alex answered his voice quivering despite himself.

"And this useless thing?" Skinner tapped Alex's limp cock with the toe of his shoe.

"It belongs to you sir." Alex dropped his head in shame so he didn't see Skinner reach for him. He gasped in surprise as Skinner lifted him by the back of his collar to his feet. 

Holding the smaller man by the back of the neck Skinner bent him slightly forward and shoved a thick finger into Alex's dry passage. "And who owns this fuck hole?"

"You sir. Only you sir." Alex promised tears welling from his eyes as Skinner finger fucked him dry.

"Stay here Fox." Skinner ordered as he turned Alex towards the stairs a finger still deeply imbedded in the younger man's ass. 

Alex stumbled up the stairs prodded by Skinner's finger tripping over the legs of his jeans as they slid further down. Skinner didn't pause but pushed the younger man towards the playroom. Pulling his finger free he flung Alex towards his corner. Alex hurriedly pulled off his shirt and kicked off his jeans. By the time Skinner reached him he was standing in position: face pushed into the corner, arms up, hands flat against the wall even with his ears, back arched, ass presented, and legs spread so his balls and cock hung free.

"I don't appreciate being made a fool of." Skinner growled. Alex heard the whoosh just as his ass erupted in fire. The cane. Skinner was using the cane. Nine strokes and Alex was blubbering like a baby tears and snot dripping down his face. 

Alex screamed as Skinner pried his blistered cheeks apart and shoved a dry dildo into his hole. It was one of the long skinny ones. Alex tried to relax but the dry entry and Skinner's insistence that he take as much as possible made him feel like he was being split in two. 

Sobbing he leaned his forehead against the cool wall and tried to breath. His ass burned like fire. And his abused passage throbbed. Despite the pain he clamped his ass down on the dildo. He didn't dare let it slip out a centimeter.

Absorbed in his own pain Alex didn't hear Skinner drag Fox into the room until he heard Fox's scream as Skinner laid the first stripe of the cane on his ass. Alex sobbed in sympathy as his friend paid for their transgression.

Alex heard Fox's voice break on a long scream. He didn't turn around but he knew Skinner would have pushed a dildo like his into Fox. Even though this was Friday Alex knew Fox would be hoarse at work on Monday.

Alex jumped as Skinner grabbed his collar and arch him backwards. A searing pain erupted in his chest as Skinner applied claw nipple clamps to his tits and tightened the chain between them. 

"I am setting the alarm." Skinner's voice penetrated the fog of pain swamping Alex's brain. "When the alarm goes off I will expect you to crawl on your belly to my room. We will continue this discussion there."

Alex stood in the corner his body shivering in pain. At the ringing of the alarm he carefully dropped to his knees and gingerly laid down on the carpet groaning as his hard cock was crushed beneath his body. The dildo stuck up out of his butt like a tail. 

Clamping down on the dildo he inched forward. Sharp pinpricks of pain shot through his chest as the nipple clamps caught on the carpet. Pressing his hips down he tried to wiggle forward with out scraping his tits on the floor. A sharp pain ripped through his cock as the double hoop in his PA caught on the carpet. Pausing to catch his breath he laid his face down and tried to think of a way around the pain. His Master was waiting. He had to move. Biting his lip he lifted his head and wiggled forward whimpering as the clamps and his piercing snagged. 

Halfway to the doorway Alex saw Fox on his stomach inching across the floor. Fox's eyes were red and his face was puffy from crying but even Alex could see the telltale glint of arousal in his eyes. The two slaves inched through the doorway together. It took forever to crawl down the hall to the darkened bedroom. In unison they moved along the floor into the dark towards their Master. It was Friday night and their punishment had just started.

Entering the room beside Alex, Fox raised his head enough to peer around the darkness. Horrified he realize the room was empty. Skinner wasn't there. Fear tightened his chest and he whimpered tears filling his eyes. Skinner wasn't in the room.

"Present ass." The sharp command came from behind them. Fox moaned in relief as he felt his Master rock the long dildo in his ass. Closing his eyes he laid his cheek flat on the floor even with his shoulders as he moved to his knees. As his back arched and he pressed his ass up into the air the dildo swayed and pressed further into him. Barely breathing he waited for Skinner to accept or reject his offering. 

"Open your eyes slut." Skinner's hand landed cruelly on his blistered ass. Obligingly he opened his eyes and found himself only inches away from Alex. Green pain filled eyes stared at him in the dimly lit room. As they knelt side by side Fox was startled as Alex suddenly moaned and closed his eyes. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Skinner pumping the long thin dildo in and out of Alex's ass. He could see Alex pushing up with his hips trying to take as much as he could. Abruptly Skinner stopped and moved away. Alex's eyes again opened and he stared into Fox's. Alex was in pain but Fox could see the lust too.

Skinner returned and knelt behind Alex. Fox couldn't see what he was doing but he could see Alex's face contort in pain and hear the other man's moans of arousal. Abruptly Skinner stood up. Gripping the handle of Alex's dildo he twisted and pushed the long thin phallus further in. 

A moment later Fox felt Skinner grasp the handle of his dildo. It was his turn to writhe as Skinner dry fucked him with the thin fake cock. Fox was gasping for breath as Skinner moved away. He was barely aware of the big man returning until he felt the cool latex rolled up his penis. 

Surprise held him still. Skinner rarely ever let either one of them fuck. Fox could only think of a half a dozen times either one of them had been allowed to penetrate the other. Skinner was pulling his balls away from his body and wrapping them in leather before he realized what was wrong with the condom. It was too big and hung limply from his penis. It was one of Skinner's extra large condoms. There was no way Skinner was going to let him penetrate anyone or anything.

A flash of pain made Fox whimper as he felt Skinner run a long blunt finger along one of the raised welts on his ass, a gift of the cane. Skinner loved the marks his toys left on his slave's bodies and could spend hours tracing and retracing their length. Fox bit his lip and tried to hold still as Skinner probed and rubbed each long stripe. By the time the big man finished Fox could feel pre-cum dripping from the tip of his cock pooling in the bottom of the oversized condom.

Fox felt Skinner shift away. Abruptly the dildo was pulled from his ass scraping the sensitive skin as it was removed. He cried out in pain as Skinner's big hands grasped his ass and pulled the cheeks apart. He tried to relax as he felt the burning pressure of Skinner's massive cock pushing against his hole.

There was nothing elegant about Skinner's cock. It was massive, long, thick, and blunt. Being dry fucked by Skinner was like being fucked by a baseball bat. Instead of a tapered mushroom, the head of Skinner's cock was rounded and shaped like an apricot. It didn't slide in slowly, easing through a man's sphincter, it battered through. Skinner's cock forced a man's ass from closed to open in less than an eight of an inch. Now barely lubed it was forcing its way into Fox. 

Fox tried to relax and prayed Skinner would hurry. The pain of a quick entry was much better then a slow breaching. Closing his eyes Fox screamed the last of his voice cracking as Skinner pressed forward a fraction of an inch. He was going slow! Fox sobbed and his body tightened in fear.

Fox almost passed out in relief when the head of his Master's cock finally pushed past his sphincter. It was a relief for his ass to close down slightly around the fractionally thinner shaft. Gasping for breath he pushed back against his Master and forced his body to relax and accept. Slowly as Skinner pressed deeper inside the pain receded and Fox's arousal grew.

The pain was still there but the need was growing. Moaning and gasping Fox pushed himself back seeking more. Skinner rocked back and Fox moaned in despair at the loss.

Skinner took his time. He hated rushing. Instead he slowly pounded in and out of his slave savoring every gasp and moan. Reaching around under his slave's body he found his slave's aroused cock. Instead of pumping it he merely squeezed in time with his thrusts. Fox became wild underneath him pushing back against him trying to impale himself more. 

"Cum Fox." Skinner ordered gruffly. 

Fox heard his Master utter the two words that every slave longed to hear. His body reacted instantly and his cum started to fill the over sized condom. Only afterwards did Fox realize Skinner had not come. Instead the big man continued to pound into him and squeeze his deflating cock. A few minutes later the cruelty of his Master became evident as Fox's body relaxed from his own orgasm. His body moved from aroused to over-sensitized Each thrust of his Master's body became a painful intrusion scraping along the nerve endings. Even the hot weight of Skinner pressed against the back of his legs was painful. Fox moaned and sobbed in agony.

Time lost meaning as Skinner continued his assault on Fox's body. Fox's world became defined by the painful slide of Skinner's cock deep into his body. At the moment Fox thought Skinner would rupture him the massive cock would start it's journey back never leaving just retreating. Slow, never hurrying, his Master claimed his body over and over again. 

Awash in pain Fox never heard Skinner's breathing speed up. Nor did he notice the big man's thrusts become erratic. It wasn't until he heard Skinner's deep throated growl that he had a clue that the end was near. Fox moaned as the big man's hands pulled his ass cheeks as far apart as possible as his Master forced his cock deep into Fox's ass. Fox felt Skinner's cock throb as his bowels were filled with hot cum. Shivering he knelt quietly as his Master's cock now coated with semen pumped into him.

Fox whimpered in pain as Skinner finally pulled his massive cock from his slave's body. Fox wanted to collapse but he knew better. Shivering he held his position. Head and chest to the floor ass raised in the air he knelt awaiting his Master's next order. It didn't surprise him a few minutes later to hear Alex's cry of pain as Skinner breached the other man's ass.

Fox winced in sympathy as he listened to Alex's moans as Skinner fucked him. His own body still throbbed from the reaming he had received. He could feel his own ass spasming as Skinner's cum dribbled out and down his legs. The extra large condom Skinner had put on him was now filled with his own cum and hung down dragging on his penis.

He heard Skinner's grunts become a growl accompanied by a sob from Alex as the big man finally climaxed. A moment later he heard Alex's hiss of pain as Skinner withdrew and got to his feet. Fox shivered. It would be his turn again.

"Fox hands and knees." Skinner ordered his voice gruff. Fox obediently rose up onto his hands relieved to have the pressure off the nipple clamps.

"Fox come." Skinner ordered. Fox moved quickly across the room into the shelter of his Masters legs as the big man reclined back in his leather chair. He paused waiting patiently his nose not quite touching Skinner's cock as it hung dripping with cum.

"Clean me."

Fox immediately started licking almost humming as the taste of his Master mixed with Alex's musk rolled across his tongue. Nuzzling close he rooted underneath the heavy organ seeking every drop of cum. Skinner opened his legs a bit wider giving his slave better access. Disappointingly it took Fox only a few minutes to finish the job. Tenderly Fox slipped the tip of his Master's cock back in his mouth and held it waiting.

Fox whimpered as Skinner pushed him away and raised him up on his knees. Fox locked his hands together in the small of his back and arched so his tits and cock were presented for Skinner's pleasure. He watched as his Master loosened the leather loop holding the cum filled condom on. Skinner held the condom up so Fox could see it.

"Whose cum is this Fox?" The question was harsh in his ears.

"Mine sir."

Fox didn't see the hand that slammed him to the floor.

"Whose cum is this?" Skinner repeated as he shook the condom slightly.

"Yours sir." Fox scrambled back up and into position. 

"That's right. Mine. I don't share." Skinner brought the condom to his lips and drank. Never breaking eye contact with his slave he turned the condom inside out and sucked it clean. Tossing it aside he pulled Fox forward and kissed him forcing his tongue deep into the other man's mouth. Fox sucked eagerly at his Master's tongue moaning as he tasted himself. 

Fox swayed trying to maintain position as Skinner broke the kiss. He watched as his Master rolled another extra large condom onto Fox's semi-erect cock and secured it in place. Fox shifted slightly forward as Skinner palmed his balls checking the lashing. The heat of Skinner's hand felt so good on the hot tight sacs. He was disappointed when his Master merely adjusted the lashing.

Fox suppressed an urge to frown as his Master reached up and removed his earrings. Confused he watched Skinner pull out two long dangling chain earrings from his toy chest. His Master never decorated him with anything but white gold but these earrings looked like stainless steel. Obediently he turned his head and allowed Skinner to screw the backs on.

"Bring me a knee spreader and your cuffs, ankle and wrists." Skinner ordered. Fox moved quickly to obey the chain earrings swaying heavily from his ears as he made the three trips on his hands and knees across the room to retrieve the items. As he returned with the spreader in his mouth Skinner rose and moved over to the play pad. The silk cover had been removed and a black leather one slid on. Eagerly he followed Skinner to the middle of the pad and knelt as Skinner cuffed his hands in the small of his back. Pushed down onto his back he lay quietly as Skinner fitted the spreader bar between his knees and cuffed his ankles together. Skinner rolled him to his side and adjusted the bar until it was at least four feet apart and then moved away.

Fox lay quietly on his side his back to where Alex and Skinner were. He could hear Skinner repeating the routine with Alex except the other man did not get to clean their Master. Fox's cock twitched at the thought and he almost grinned. Of course Alex had also learned from Fox's experience and avoided the head slap.

A few minutes later Alex crawled to kneel in front of him as Skinner cuffed him. Alex was also wearing the long chain earrings and a new condom. 

Fox's stomach clenched in fear as Skinner rolled Alex to his side next to him. They were laying head to ass in the position Skinner had found them in earlier. Fox whimpered as Skinner moved them closer forcing Fox's face into Alex's groin. 

Fox moaned as he felt Skinner slide the tip of his limp latex cover cock into Alex's hot mouth. Fox instinctively flexed his hips pushing deeper into Alex's mouth earning a sharp slap on his ass from Skinner. A moment later he screamed as his balls were engulfed in pain.

Fox was still sobbing as Skinner forced Alex's cock into his mouth. Through his tears he watched in morbid curiosity as Skinner lifted one of Fox's chain earrings and with a snap clipped part of it onto Alex's ball sac. Alex writhed pressing his cock into Fox's mouth as Skinner quickly attached the rest of the clips.

Fox and Alex lay entwined their cocks in each other's mouths their balls on fire.

"You wanted to suck each other." Skinner's voice was cold. "So suck." When the two slaves didn't move he picked up a weighted cat-of-nine tails and brought it down first on Alex's back and then on Fox's. It only took a couple of strokes and the two slaves began to move. Skinner watched avidly as his slaves slowly started to work each other's cocks. 

As Fox went down on Alex's cock the chain earrings loosened but he couldn't breath. As he slid back to breath the chains tightened on Alex's balls. The tightening and pulling of the chains attached to his own ball sac was agonizing and he knew Alex was suffering every time he pulled back. Worse yet the stimulation from his mouth and the pain was arousing Alex. The limp cock slowly filled and lengthened making it harder for him to swallow.

The blows from the cat faded into the background as Fox fought to suck Alex's hardening cock. Fox gagged on every down stroke as Alex's hard shaft pushed against the back of his throat. Unconsciously the other man was pressing forward trying to relieve the pain in his balls forcing his cock even further in. Fox himself couldn't help shifting his own hips forward to escape the pull of the chains on his balls. He was choking and he heard Alex choking as the two slaves struggled to suck each other. 

"Cum Fox. Cum Alex." Skinner's command reached through the fog of pain. Fox felt his body automatically convulse and knew even before he felt the condom in his mouth expand that Alex had heard the command.

The cat rained down on the two slaves as they struggled to obey their Master and swallow each other's cocks encased in the now cum filled condoms. Gagging they kept moving no longer trying to spare each other pain. Their Master said suck and they did.

Alex moaned and fought to keep the condom covered cock in his mouth. His Master wanted him to suck. He needed to obey. A stinging slap across his face stilled his struggles. Sobbing in relief he lay back oblivious to the pain of his cuffed hands digging into back. A scream ripped from his throat as his Master released the clips attached to his balls. He felt like his heart stopped as wave after wave of pain rolled through his body as the blood flowed back into the abused flesh.

He lay limply as his Master uncuffed his arms and legs and removed the spreader bar from between his knees. A straw was pressed to his lips.

"Drink Alex." His beloved Master ordered and he gulped down the sweet cool water. The straw was removed and he felt his Master's hands moving up and down his body massaging away some of the pain. Alex groaned as the lashings were loosened and removed from his cock and balls. The cum filled condom was slid off his cock.

"Look at me Alex." Alex lifted heavy eyelids and met his Master's gaze. "Don't ever take me for granted again." Skinner lifted he condom to his lips and drained it. "I own you totally."

"Yes Master." Alex nodded tiredly. "I'm sorry Master." He couldn't keep his eyes open.

"You will be." Skinner's voice was soft lulling him to sleep.

Sometime in the night his Master woke him enough to make him crawl to his bed. The heat had been turned up and the room was toasty warm. Skinner gave him more water and allowed him to drift off stretched out on the silk covered mat. Vaguely he was aware of Fox crawling onto their sleeping mat and stretching out beside him.

  
Archived: April 27, 2001 


End file.
